battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blueprints
What is a Blueprint? Blueprints are building maps for Draconian technology. Salvage/mine/hub or fleet blueprints are divided into several parts. To build these blueprint technologies, all parts must be found and all requirements met. X/Y: Y refers to how many blueprint parts are required to completed the item. X refers to how many parts of the blueprint you already have. If you win a blueprint as a prize in a forsaken mission or raid, you get the full blueprint and will not need to search for other pieces. How can you get Blueprints? Blueprints can be found by successfully hitting Draconian salvage fleets, Elite ships, Hubs, Fleets, or Mines. Some Blueprints are only available as mission or raid prizes. One way to tell if a blueprint came from hitting salvage or from a raid is to look at the blueprint in your intelligence lab. You can see check boxes (indicating the parts that were found or need to be found to complete the blueprint) for salvage blueprints. If there are no check boxes, just a completed blueprint, it means it was won in a raid or event. Blueprint Tiers: Tier 1: lvl 12 - 23 salvages *Impact Cannon D30-N 0/4 *Impact Cannon D30-L 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-X 0/6 *Strike Missile D51-N 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-L 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-N 0/4 *Small Cargo Hold 0/4 *Hull Streamlining I 0/4 *D2-V: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 5%Combat Speed *D2-E: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 7% Evade 0/6 *D2-N: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Map Speed 0/6 *D2-T: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 14% Turn Speed 0/6 *D2-S: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 5% Cloak Efficiency 0/6 Tier 2: lvl 29 - 37 salvages *Impact Cannon D30-A 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-P 0/6 *Assault Cannon D33-A 0/7 *Siege Cannon D35-S 0/8 *Assault Missile D53-C 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-M 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-R 0/7 *Shockwave Mortar D71-N 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-L 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-L 0/4 *Firestorm Rockets D91-A 0/5 *Medium Cargo Hold 0/5 *Hull Streamlining II 0/5 *D3-V: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 5% Combat Speed 0/7 *D3-N: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 10% Map Speed *D3-T: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 14% Turn Speed Tier 3: lvl 39+ salvages *Siege Cannon D35-L 0/8 *Siege Cannon D35-X 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-A 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-E 0/7 *Siege Missile D55-V 0/8 *Assault Mortar D73-C 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-M 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-R 0/7 *Assault Rockets D93-C 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-M 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-R 0/7 *Siege Mortar D75-S 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-V 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-D 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-F 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-W 0/7 *Siege Rockets D95-D 0/8 *Large Cargo Hold 0/6 *Hull Streamlining III 0/6 *D4-V: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 5% Combat Speed 0/8 *D4-E: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 7% Evade 0/8 *D4-N: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 10% Map Speed *D4-T: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 14% Turn Speed General Notes: When you do not have all blueprints for a given tier completed, salvages designed to drop higher level bps will also drop bps for the incomplete lower tier. Hence, you can, if desired, complete a lower tiered set of blueprints by attacking lower level salvages, before attacking the more difficult higher level ones. You can only have 4 blueprints of each tier in the works at once. Meaning once you have found pieces for 4 weapons of one tier, you will not find pieces for a new weapon in this tier before you have completed one of the 4 already discovered. You can have more than 4 uncompleted bps at once, however, if they belong to different tiers. Once you discover the final piece of a Drac weapon, the next blueprint you find will usually be the first part for a new weapon. The chances of obtaining a part is about 2-6%. 'This is pure luck and the drop rate has nothing to do with everything else. All Blueprint weapons refer BP weapons Why can't I use a Blueprint? 1) you need intel lab to be built. 2) you need to complete the blue print. 3) you need to attain the necessary levels in certain weapons and lab level for certain blueprint. You do not need to have our Intelligence lab upgraded to find higher level blueprints. However, if your lab is not updated enough, even upon finding the last piece of a blueprint, it will only show completed once your lab update is done. To use the hull, advance, armor and weapon blue print for ships go shipyard and build a ship. For base platform blue print, click platform and choose platform setup and platform special to use blueprint base weapon and base platform special. Draconian Raid Blueprint These blueprints can currently only be obtained by winning a monthly Raid. Hailstorm Anti-Mortar Rewarded in Revenge Raid 4 Anti-mortar defense weapon used to shoot down enemy mortars before they strike. Hailstorm Anti-Mortar C also give +10% on explosive defense: offered in the Lightning Run Raid, Nov. 2012. This anti-mortar is much better than any Foresaken counterpart. D1 Zynthonite Armor This armor was given to players that collected set amounts of resources during the Revenge Raid III - Hull Heist event. Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders and the Drac Hunt event. Draconian Blueprint Raid Event Available In Salvage These are raid event wins made available that you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 4 or above and resource deposits level 6 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts Cargo Hold The medium cargo hold was awarded to each player that collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event.. Can be found as blueprints now. Increases your cargo capacity, enabling additional resources to be transported. NOTES: 1. Combat Speed is no longer affected. 2. More than one can now be built on a ship. 3. Now available as Blueprint. Hull Streamlining Hydrodynamic modification to the exterior of the hull to incrase cruise speed on the world map. Each were given to every player that collected 4, 40 or 400 Million resources from draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid II - Crimson Sea event. This does not influence battle speed!. CAN NOW BE FOUND AS BLUEPRINTS. Draconian Blueprint Weapons These are weapons you can find by attacking Draconian salvage fleets and resource deposits. Salvage fleets must be level 12 or above and resource deposits level 12 or above to have a chance of dropping weapon parts D30 Impact Cannons Mysterious Draconian Tech similar to Thud cannons. D33 Assault Cannons The D33 Assault cannons are weapons 100% accuracy (so long as you do not fit an engine or speed system) with a quick reload speed. They are a much better cholse as FvF weapons than Thud Cannons since they do more than twice as much DPS and also give a bit of extra armor per gun fitted on the ship. The A-type speciality is that it provides twice as much (80) armor then then P and X type however it also deals less DPS than the 2 other. P and X type's speciality is that they do +25 damage/shot in other than ballistic type, the P-type does +25 Missile while the X-type deals +25 Explosive damage. D35 Siege Cannons ''Powerful weapons for ship-to-shore bombardment. Rip up a foe's base with these energetic and capable ballistic weapons! D51 Strike Missiles Fast-firing missiles for great short range ship-to-ship sinking. D53 Assault Missiles When combined with Solid Fuel Booster III on a ship only Sentinel Missiles IV, Victory Mortars and Halo's can outrange these. '''However the three flavors of D53 only deal 75 damage against buildings but their faster reload rate compared to Cutlasses offset that slightly. They are great for sniping OP's, WH's and Docks and fvf battles for that increased range when kiting. D55 Siege Missiles D71 Shockwave Mortars D73 Assault Mortar D75 Siege Mortar The D75 might be the only reason you would want to upgrade your Intel Lab to level 10. D91 Firestorm Rockets D93 Assault Rockets '' '' D * A / RT = Damage per second D95 Siege Rockets Upgraded version of the Firestorm Rockets. Grants extra armor and W has wall evade. D65 Siege Torpedoes Siege missile D55F Advanced siege missiles with good flak evasion ability. maelstrom V This Maelstorm is an gift when players win Treshers. It is an advanced version of Maetsorm rockets. Assault Cannon D33-Z *Advanced cannon technology built to output maximum ballistic damage with concentrated firepower. *The Draconian Assault Cannon D33-Z is a new and advanced cannon system with technology focused around maximum ballistic damage output. The D33-Z also boasts a bonus to Explosive Damage due to its concentrated firepower. assault cannon.png Category:BLUEPRINTS WEAPONS Category:Blue prints